A Very Veggie Family Adventure
A Very Veggie Family Adventure is a VHS tape released in July 15, 2002 before the upcoming theatrical release Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Some of the countertop scenes with Bob and Larry would be later used for Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! while some of them would be released on disc 2 of the Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie DVD. Plot Everything you need to experience ten laugh-out-loud adventures designed to help you capture teachable moments and plant truth deep in the hearts of your children is in here. Each adventure includes: * Brand new animation featuring Bob and Larry * A behind-the-scenes look at Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Easy step-by-step instructions to a memorable object lesson * Questions to help your family think more deeply about Jonah (Life application reminders—perfect for sticking on the refrigerator (magnets included)! If your family is ready: * To laugh so hard that slushy comes out their noses * To communicate better * To apply biblical answers to real-life questions kids ask * To create life-long family memories * For high adventure, extreme fun, and deep faith-building Then open this box! Songs * Jonah's Journey * The Forgiveness Song (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!; first chorus only) * God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?; second chorus only) * I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?; first verse and first chorus only) * Message From The Lord (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie; first verse and first chorus only) * Love Your Neighbor (from Are You My Neighbor?; first verse and first chorus only) * I Love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky; first 1/3 only) * Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?; partial) * The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky; bridge and second chorus only) * Second Chances (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie; partial) * Some Veggies Went To Sea (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * Share God's Love (chorus only) * You are the One (played during the end credits) Footage * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Are You My Neighbor? * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! * Josh and the Big Wall! * VeggieTown Values (1998 Greeting #6) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * King George and the Ducky * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * Lyle the Kindly Viking * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trivia * The tape uses the 1998 Big Idea logo at the end instead of the 1997 logo. * The copyright date says 2001 in Roman numerals despite being released in 2002. It may be because the VHS was produced in 2001. Fast Forward * Some of the countertop scenes with Bob and Larry would be later used for Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!while some of them would be released on disc 2 of the Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie DVD. Gallery # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem205.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem206.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem208.png # JerryShushing.png # LyleClosing.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem211.png # VeggieTales1998Theme3.png # EndangeredLove2.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem243.png # ScallionEnglishman.png # JellyDoughnut.png # Jonah19.png # Jonah20.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace197.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem168.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem169.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem170.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem171.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem351.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem352.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem354.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem355.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem356.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace34.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace198.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace199.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace44.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace45.png # Jonah388.png # TalesFromtheCrisper49.png # TalesFromtheCrisper15.png # DanielPraying.png # TalesFromtheCrisper109.png # TalesFromtheCrisper99.png # TalesFromtheCrisper100.png # TalesFromtheCrisper86.png # TalesFromtheCrisper87.png # TalesFromtheCrisper88.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem105.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem44.png # QwertyWhere'sGod.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem179.png # Jericho.png # Josh and the Big Wall 924100.jpg # CarryingArk.png # ICanBeYourFriend1.png # ICanBeYourFriend2.png # ICanBeYourFriend3.png # ICanBeYourFriend4.png # ICanBeYourFriend5.png # ICanBeYourFriend6.png # ICanBeYourFriend7.png # EstherLookingAtAudience.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueenClosing.png # TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo83.png # TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo84.png # TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo85.png # TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo86.png # XerxesHamanPlayingGame.png # KingGeorgeChangingScreen.png # KingGeorge'sDadProtrait.png # KingGeorgeStainGlass.png # KingGeorgeUpsideDown.png # Jonah196.png # Jonah197.png # Jonah198.png # Jonah199.png # Jonah200.png # Jonah201.png # Jonah202.png # Jonah213.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace376.png # QwertyKingGeorge.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen203.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen204.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen207.png # Xerxes mad at haman.png # GrimTicklerNight.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen215.png # OhNo.png # ScallionsWisemen.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem42.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem43.png # IMG 2021.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem45.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem46.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem47.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem48.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem49.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem75.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem76.png # KingGeorgeAndThomasFlannelGraph.png # TheSelfishSong.png # Jonah Sing along songs and more ending.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace11.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem227.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem228.png # GodWantsMeToForgiveThem229.png # AreYouMyNeighborClosing.png